Dayrios
by Once L
Summary: "Te encontré en la cima de una torre, no me conformé. Acepté tu propuesta y volví a nacer". - .Shonen Ai. .Tala/Kai.


**Título:** Dayrios.

**Fandom:** Beyblade.

**Personajes:** Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Boris Valkov.

**Género:** General, Sobrenatural, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai, vampiros, muerte de un persona. TalaxKai.

**Resumen:**_ "Te encontré en la cima de una torre, no me conformé. Acepté tu propuesta y volví a nacer"._

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**17/05/08.**

Y así, terminaba de subir por los peldaños de madera hasta llegar a la cima de la torre.

Una vez en ella, caminó por el piso de madera, leyendo algunos de los mensajes que la gente que ha subido ha escrito. Nombres encerrados en un corazón, firmas de graffiti, uno que otro intento de dibujo. Todos, tallado en la madera de la torre.

Ignorando estos _pequeños _y molestos detalles, caminó hasta una de las ventanas del lugar.

La vista era hermosa. El sol le daba en la cara. El viento soplaba. Una paz se sentía en ese lugar.

Era tan agradable, que cerró sus ojos y se entregó a ésta quietud.

El viento sopló con más fuerza, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se percatara de que a su costado izquierdo, protegido por la sombra, permanecía una persona recargada sobre el barandal de madera, disfrutando al igual que él, de la hermosa vista y de la suave brisa.

Era un muchacho.

Su vestimenta era casual, nada extravagante. Vestía normal como él.

Su tez era blanca, cabello pelirrojo, y entonces... le miró. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran violetas, que su rostro mantenía un semblante neutro, y que después cambio al aparecer una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ser burlona.

- ¿D-de dónde saliste? –cuestionó confundido y sobresaltado al reaccionar ante su extraña "aparición".

Aquella persona, simplemente sonrió un poco más al ver su reacción y escuchar sus palabras.

- Aquí he estado desde hace un rato... quizá no te percataste de mi presencia, pero no me sorprende... –volvió a mirar tranquilamente hacia el horizonte.- Después de todo... –prosiguió con el mismo tono. -... los humanos no están acostumbrados a encontrarse con eso a lo que ellos llaman... Vampiros. –sonrió, mostrándole sus hermosos caninos.

Al verlos, el otro retrocedió mecánicamente, chocando contra el barandal de madera que estaba tras él.

¿Realmente estaba viendo lo que veía? ¿Un... vampiro?

¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Tenía que ser una especie de broma! ¿Un sueño, quizá?

- No quise asustarte, si quieres ya me voy... –colocó ambas manos sobre la ventana, subiendo su pie izquierdo con la intensión de arrojarse del lugar.

Al ver la acción que aquel ser realizaría, lo detuvo apresurado.

- ¡Espera! –avanzó dos pasos, deteniéndose al ver que había reaccionado para acercarse al extraño.- N-no es necesario que te... vayas. –terminó de decir no muy convencido, volviendo a retroceder confundido.

- ¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy... convencido. –señaló, al ver la reacción de asombro y miedo que mostraba su rostro.

- Hn... –simplemente asintió, tratando de controlarse y parecer sereno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los siguientes minutos, no hasta que...

- ¿Kai? ¿Estás ahí? –una voz proveniente de abajo comenzó a llamarle.

Al escucharla, ambos se vieron fijamente.

- ¿Kai? ¡Respóndeme! –volvió a decir aquella voz, haciendo que el bicolor se asomara molesto por el barandal.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Boris? ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Sí? –pidió enojado, viendo molesto al hombre que permanecía en la planta de abajo.

- ¡Baja de ahí, Kai, tenemos que volver a casa! –agregó el hombre, mirando hacía arriba para verle.

- ¿A casa, dices? ¡Ja! ¿Te refieres a ese lugar en el que mi abuelo y tú me tienen encerrado todo el día? ¿A ese lugar le llamas casa? ¡No lo creo, Boris! –se giró, dándole la espalda y cruzando molestos sus brazos.

Como si a ese lugar se le pudiera llamar casa... Más bien era una abadía o una prisión. Cualquier cosa, menos una casa. Un hogar.

- ¡Kai! –recriminó molesto el hombre al ver que lo estaba ignorando.

Al recordar el bicolor que no estaba solo en la cima de la torre abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con que aquella persona lo veía fijamente y un poco... confundido.

- ¡Tú! –caminó hacia él, con sus brazos cruzados y un porte de superioridad y seriedad.- ¿En verdad eres un vampiro? –cuestionó frío, invadiendo el espacio normal permitido entre dos apenas y conocidos, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario.

- ¿Lo dudas? –respondió el aludido sin inmutarse ni un poco, haciendo que aquella persona llamada _"Kai"_ se acercara más a él.

- No me lo pareces... –señaló al verle fijamente a los ojos y después, a aquellos labios que sostenían una tenue y extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kai! –bramó molesto Boris, haciendo que el aludido se enojara más.

- ¡Hmf! –apretó con fuerza sus puños, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el barandal.- ¡Te dije que no bajaría, no molestes, maldición! –sentenció molesto, gritándole desde la cima de la torre.

Indignado, volvió a girarse, viendo como el pelirrojo se destapaba sus oídos por semejante grito.

- L-lo sien...to, tengo un fuerte temperamento, además de que el tipo me cansa... –trató de justificarse, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando de nueva cuenta sus brazos.

- Entiendo... –respondió el otro, dándose la vuelta y mirado de nueva cuenta hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Kai, ya! ¡Déjate de tonterías y baja de ahí! –volvió a pedir el hombre, cansado de aquel estúpido teatrito.

- ¡¿Qué no me oíste? –se dio la vuelta, mirando a su tutor.- ¡Dije que no bajaría! ¡Aquí voy a quedarme! –terminó de decir, desviando su mirada molesto hacia otro punto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¿Quieres desperdiciar tu futuro? –señaló Boris, indignado.

Cómo si a éste le importara su futuro...

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso quiero! –de nuevo se giró para ver al pelirrojo. Y algo no cuadraba.- ¿Por qué tengo tanta sed? –preguntó confundido, sintiendo como su garganta estaba más que seca.

- Eso es porque estuviste a punto de besarme... –dijo como si nada, viendo como el de ojos violetas callaba y aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Baja de ahí! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pesé a las palabras de Valkov, ambos se veían fijamente ignorando lo que Boris bramaba.

- Oye... ¿De verdad piensas quedarte aquí? –cuestionó como si nada el pelirrojo, olvidando el pequeño incidente del bicolor.

- Sí, lo que sea para no estar más con ese tipo... –entrecerró sus ojos, suspirando cansado.

- ¿Acaso es tú...?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, pues éste le dio una respuesta.

- Es una especie de tutor o algo así, uno pésimo, la verdad... –volvió a suspirar resignado.

- Ya veo... –asintió pensativo, el otro.

Por su parte, aparecieron algunas descabelladas y extremistas ideas por la mente del bicolor al seguir escuchando vociferar al hombre que era su dolor de cabeza personalizado.

Desde si quedarse en aquella torre, hasta incendiarla o... aventarse por la misma.

- Tal vez te parezca algo atrevido, pero... –aquella voz lo sacó de sus extraños pensamientos.- ¿Te gustaría liberarte de ese tipo? –preguntó el oji-violeta, sonriendo de forma malévola.

Una expresión que hasta ahora no le había puesto poner, que tampoco pensó que tenía.

- ¿Eh? –exclamó sorprendido, por seméjate propuesta.

- Hay varias opciones. La primera, puedes quedarte en la torre y hacer lo que quieras. La segunda y si me lo permites, mataré gustoso e inmediatamente a ese tipo. O tercera, adquirirías el poder y libertad de ir a dónde quisieras, esto a cambio de renunciar a tu mortalidad, claro. Tú eliges... –su sonrisa se prolongó.

- ... ¿Quieres decir qué? –cuestionó confundido, siendo interrumpido.

- Sí, tienes mi permiso de vivir en mi torre, mi ayuda para matar a ese tipo, o en efecto, contar con vida eterna... –cruzó sus brazos, adquiriendo un porte arrogante.

- ¡Ya me canse de esto, Kai, subiré por ti ahora mismo! –sentenció encolerizado Boris, subiendo los primeros peldaños de ésta.

- ¿Qué eliges, Kai? –preguntó tranquilo, sonriendo presuntuoso.

- ¡Y juro que cuando te atrape, me pagaras todas y cada una de éstas, Kai! -seguía subiendo rápidamente.

- Elijo... –su mirada fue oculta por los mechones que caían de su frente, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Te castigaré hasta que tengas cuarenta y nueve años, y los hijos de tus hijos seguirán castigados por el resto de la eternidad y...!

Boris seguía subiendo, estaba a punto de llegar.

- ... –los labios del ruso-japonés se abrieron brevemente, susurrando unas palabras; al escucharlas, el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó serio.

- ¡Estarás tan cansado, que ni siquiera te quedaran fuerzas para respirar y...! –terminó de subir la torre, callando al instante al ver algo horrible.

Parecía que el mundo giraba a modo de una cámara. Cuadro por cuadro.

- ¡No!¡Kai! –su voz fue lenta y gruesa, así como sus movimientos.

Luego de varios segundos, en los que pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad, el hombre logró llegar hasta la ventana, mirando con desesperación y horror hacia el vacío: era tarde.

- ¡Kai! ¡No! –empuño con fuerza sus manos, derrumbándose en su arrepentimiento y lamentación.

Lo había perdido, al arrogarse sin más al vacío.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, había amanecido nublado. La lluvia había estado presente casi todo el día, era por eso que no habían podido enterrar al joven que había muerto el día anterior, en un accidente en la torre.

Su ataúd permanecía sobre el campo santo. La lluvia lavaba a cada rato su nueva morada, el lugar donde descansaría en paz y para siempre.

Desde hacía una hora, una tormenta se había desatado. El viento soplaba con fuerza, la lluvia caía sin cesar, el cielo nocturno era alumbrado por fugaces y estruendosos rayos y relámpagos.

Pese al mal clima, la sombra de alguien se divisó entre los árboles al ser alumbrada por dos potentes rayos que recorrieron el cielo mostrando a una figura que caminaba con la ropa toda empapada. Su cabello había perdido su volumen, la ropa se le ceñía más a su cuerpo y aun así, él caminaba entre la fuerte lluvia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al detenerse frente al ataúd, sonrió, siendo iluminado por otro relámpago. Aquella siniestra sonrisa se prolongo, entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso.

Recordó algo.

"_Libertad. Eternidad suprema"._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Kai. No podía estar más que gustoso.

- Libertad. Eternidad suprema. –el ruso-japonés había susurrado esas palabras, su deseo, su respuesta; al hacerlo, sintió como su rostro se volvía serio.

- Entonces así será... –se acercó a él, besando apasionadamente sus labios; sacándole después, un quejido al morder sus labios y llenarse de su sangre.

- Descansa un momento... –dicho esto, lo aventó por la venta, viendo como el bicolor caía por ésta, justo en el momento en el que aquel hombre llamado Boris terminaba de subir y callaba al ver perfectamente la escena.

- _... fuerzas para respirar y...! ¡Kai! ¡No!_ –perfectamente vio, cómo el hombre caía de rodillas en completo shock.

- Descuida... –Boris le vio asustado al percatarse de su presencia.- Él estará bien, en cambio tú... –se acercó a él.- Yo creo que no. –y de un golpe, le voló la cabeza, sonriendo malvado al ver su pequeña acción.

- Te lo mereces, Boris Valkov. Hasta a mí me cansaste. – rió, aplastando de un golpe certero su cráneo.

Pero eso había sido ayer. Hoy era otro día.

- Ya es hora, Kai... –de un movimiento voló la tapa del ataúd, tomando el cuerpo del ruso-japonés entre sus brazos, mordiendo sus labios, y luego su cuello.- Despierta...

Dijo al separarse de él, alumbrándolo otra vez un rayo y mostrando, como su rostro se había llenado de la sangre de Hiwatari. La escena era escabrosa y atrayente a la vez.

A unos cuantos metros y de improvisto, un rayo cayó directo al suelo, haciendo retumbar la tierra en la que se encontraban; y justo cuando éste cayó, los ojos de Kai se abrieron mecánicamente, brillando intensamente sus profundos y fríos ojos violetas de forma extraña.

- Bienvenido, Kai... –sonrió, bajando al bicolor al suelo, aumentando su sonrisa al ver la forma en la que lo veía.

- Sigo teniendo sed... –se acercó al pelirrojo, jalándolo hacia sí, y besándolo apasionadamente.

Si bien lo besaba, también se estaba encargando de limpiar la sangre que el pelirrojo tenía en su rostro. Saciando su sed, pero... aún deseaba más.

Dos rayos surcaron el cielo, iluminando a ambos seres de la noche que comenzaban algo más que unos simples besos al irse despojando de sus ropas.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Bueno, si bien fue inspirado en un sueño de fiebre que tuve (estaba malita, y esas son las consecuencias en mi persona) aquí la cosa se volvió extraña, delirante y un poco _oscura _o.ó?

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gustó, no gustó? Ustedes díganme :D Yo espero que sí. Como dato curioso, le digo que el nombre del fic es una mala adaptación en mi mente, precisamente de la palabra _Delirios_. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
